


Lupine of the Astral

by YXxXxXY



Series: FFXV Oneshots/Drabbles [72]
Category: FFXV - Fandom
Genre: astral! reader - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-04 17:30:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25300150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YXxXxXY/pseuds/YXxXxXY
Relationships: Prompto Argentum/Reader, Prompto/Reader
Series: FFXV Oneshots/Drabbles [72]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1804237
Kudos: 5





	Lupine of the Astral

Your eyes then went to the man holding you. Prompto had his head resting on your shoulder, his arms wrapped around your stomach as you sat between his legs. His eyes were closed, his breathing slow. He had to have been tired, especially after all the hunts he and the others had been on in the past three days alone. You turned around in his arms, running a hand through his blond locks. At your touch, he let out a content sigh, arms tightening around you.

“My lupine,” you cooed, pressing a kiss to the blond’s cheek. His face scrunching, one of his eyes cracked open, eying you lazily. With a gentle smile, you pressed a kiss to his lips. “I love you, Prompto.”

"I love you, too, (N/n)."


End file.
